


anahorish

by piinkstxrlight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, autumn diamant, celeste diamant, only marked teen bc sex is barely barely implied n i don't want ao3 to come for me, rose diamant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkstxrlight/pseuds/piinkstxrlight
Summary: a lullaby through the years
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	anahorish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> song ~ anahorish by lisa hannigan
> 
> plz listen it will add a bit of context

The morning of April 22nd was one that Celeste and Autumn could never forget. They had spent the latest hours of the night in a hospital room, monitoring the frequency of contractions and discussing how their lives would soon be altered by their newest addition. By six in the morning, their daughter entered the world.

Rose was everything they had hoped for and more, silky blonde hair that clung to her head and wide green eyes full of wonder. Her adoration for her mothers was obvious from the second she was taken for her first exam, sending her into a crying fit that lasted until she was returned to them. 

Two days later, the new family returned home and began to realize the struggles of parenting. Autumn and Celeste learned quickly that their daughter would be a handful, but they knew that everything would be okay as long as they had each other.

Celeste had woken up at approximately three AM to an empty bed and the sound of quiet crying. She got out of bed and followed the sound to Rose’s room, the sight in front of her nearly melting her heart. Sitting in a wooden rocking chair was Autumn, holding Rose close as she hummed to the quieting infant.

“You could have woken me up.” Celeste whispers, approaching the two with a wide smile, “Do you have this under control?”

“Yes and no.” Autumn sighs, glancing from her wife to her now asleep daughter, 

“Everytime I try to set her back in her crib, she starts crying again. She only sleeps if I’m holding her and singing to her.”

She kneels down, watching Rose sleep peacefully while Autumn continues humming. It’s an unrecognizable tune, but one beautiful nonetheless. In an instant, Celeste comes up with an idea and stands up. She reaches for the pink notebook on Rose’s bookshelf, a collection of poetry she had written during her pregnancy. Turning through the pages, she comes across across the exact piece she was thinking and kneels beside the two once again.

“You remember how to harmonize, right?” Celeste asks, hearing stories of Autumn’s days in high school theatre.

Autumn nods, “It is difficult to forget.”

“I’m going to sing what you are humming with these words, can you come up with a harmony?”

There is silence for a moment, then a nod, “Got it.”

Taking a deep breath in, the two sing aloud Celeste’s poem.

_ my "place of clear water" _

_ the first hill in the world _

_ where springs washed into _

_ the shiny grass _

Just weeks before her 7th birthday, Rose had learned that her best friend, Piper, would be moving out of state. She was absolutely crushed, crying the second Autumn picked her up from school. Her normal bubbly spirit was gone, instead replaced with a melancholic and depressed mood.

Autumn and Celeste tried nearly everything to brighten up her mood, even taking her to get ice cream for dessert. Still, nothing seemed to cheer her up. By the time they got home, she trudged through the front door and up the stairs.

“I’ve never seen her this upset…” Celeste presses her hands to her chest and feels her heart break, “I wish we could take the pain away.”

Autumn wraps an arm around her wife and kisses her forehead, “It’s part of her growing up honey, we can still be there for her.”

Their conversation is cut off by the sound of a shutting door and muffled sobs. Both look to each other and quickly head upstairs, standing just outside Rose’s door. Hesitating at first, Autumn knocks and then opens it.

“Hey Rosie…” she says, moving it wider to see the curly blonde haired girl staring at her with tear-stained cheeks and a permanent frown, “Can we come in.”

She merely nods and the two enter her room, Celeste rushing to her side and sitting on the end of her bed. After a few seconds, she wraps her arms around her seated mother and cries into her chest.

Celeste pulls Rose close and strokes her hair, fighting back her own tears, “It’s okay sweetie, there’ll be new friends. Maybe Piper will come back during the summer.”

Finally speaking, Rose pulls away and wipes her nose and eyes, “But she’s my best friend.”

Autumn sits on the other side and lets the little girl lean into her, “We know, but you’ll have so many best friends. Mommy and I didn’t meet until we were older, you are going to meet so many people in your life Rose.”

She nods, sniffling and eventually lifts her head, “She leaves after my birthday...maybe we can see her too.”

“Of course we can.” Celeste smiles, running her fingers through her bouncy, golden curls, “See, we’ll still make sure you can see her.”

Rose perks up and gets off the bed, digging through her pajama drawer and eventually pulling out a pink onesie, “Can we have a sleepover?”

Looking to each other, Celeste and Autumn mutually decide that ‘their night’ can wait, both caring too deeply for the wellbeing of their little girl. When they agree, Rose smiles for the first time all day and dashes to the bathroom to change.

Once the three all respectively put on their pajamas, Rose climbs between her mothers in their king sized bed. She looks to both, then shuts her eyes contently.

“Can you sing to me?” she asks, “Please.”

“Of course Rose.” Celeste looks to Autumn with a smile and the two fill the room with their voices.

_ and darkened cobbles _

_ in the bed of the lane _

_ anahorish, soft gradient _

_ of consonant, vowel meadow _

Rose’s first day of eighth grade had taken a turn for the worst. She found her ‘boyfriend’ Samuel Drystile, kissing her so called closest friend, Amanda Theordia in the lunchroom. He claimed that she wasn’t as pretty as Amanda, even going as far to insult her natural freckles and unique eye color.

After a torturous bus ride home, Rose walked in the front door and tossed her backpack down the hallway. After staring at the pink bag for a moment, she let out a blood curdling scream.

“Jesus Rose, you scared me half to death!” Autumn shouts from the kitchen, her voice traveling closer to the hallway.

Rose balled up her fists and tried not to cry, her anger getting the best of her. She simply sat down on the hardwood floor and crossed her arms, “I’m angry, and going to my room.”

Not quite knowing how to help, she lets the teen be and hears yet another door slam shut. With a sigh, Autumn resumes grading papers.

From within her bathroom, Rose stares at her reflection with a deep frown. She first notices her green eyes, filled with pure hurt. She had never been insulted for her appearance, especially from two she felt so close to. She then points out each freckle, the marks now feeling like flaws instead of a gift.

Rose digs through her bathroom drawers until she finds what she is looking for, a bottle of concealer that she had taken from her mother’s bathroom. Even though the shade is much too dark for her lightly tanned skin, she applies it across her nose and cheeks in an attempts to hide the brown speckles.

She stares at herself again, skin appearing splotchy but her freckles successfully out of sight. With a fake smile, she exits her bathroom and heads back downstairs. Not bothering to look at her mother, she heads for the fridge and grabs a can of Sprite.

“Rose, come here.” Autumn orders, looking up from her stack of essays, “Sit with me.”

With a huff, the thirteen year old sits down and opens the soda. Taking a sip, Rose sets the drink back down with enough force to alert Autumn who notices the discoloration on her face and sighs.

“Why did you take your mom’s makeup?” she immediately asks, “It doesn’t match.”

“Because.” is all she grumbles out, avoiding eye contact.

“Because what?”

Rose squeezes her eyes shut and slams her fists on the table, “Because I’m not as pretty as Amanda!”

Autumn stops what she’s doing and looks up, “And why would you think that?”

“That’s what Samuel told me.” she answers and rolls her eyes, “He said that my freckles make me look like I’m dirty and that my eyes are ugly” her tone stays consistently snarky until she finally sits back and softens up, “I want to get colored contacts so my eyes look blue, or purple or  _ something _ !”

“There’s no need to shout.” her mother insists, trying to calm her down, “You know that you’re beautiful.”

“Do I really? I’m not too sure anymore.” Rose admits quietly and looks down at her lap.

“I’m your mother, I would never lie to you.” Autumn gets out from her seat and kneels beside the sitting girl.

She grumbles, “You lied about Santa, and the Easter Bunny  _ and  _ the Tooth Fairy.”

“Those are very different lies, and you know how honest I am.” she comforts, “You’re gorgeous from the inside out sweetie. Besides, you’ve got another member of the freckle club.” she points to her face, the same dots lining her slender nose and cheeks.

Rose nods but still looks down, “I guess so, I’m gonna go do homework in my room.” she gets out of the chair and gives her mother a quick hug, “Love you.”

Once Celeste returns home, Autumn is sure to relay the news to her wife. The two sit alone in the kitchen, a fresh cup of tea in front of Celeste as she takes drinks from it.

“Do you think she actually believes what he said?” the blue eyed woman asks, “She does have your confidence after all.”

Autumn surprisingly shrugs, “I was insecure at her age, she seemed really hurt by what that boy said. I think she may have really taken it to heart.”

Celeste stands up and ushers her wife to do the same, grabbing her pale hand, “Come along darling...it looks like we may need to have a talk with her.”

By the time the two reach Rose’s bedroom, the sound of rock music grows louder. Upon opening the door, they find their daughter on the floor with a pair of scissors in hand in preparation to cut her own hair.

“ROSE NO!” Celeste quickly shouts, running to meet her and grab the scissors from her grip, “What are you doing?! Why would you cut your hair?”  
“Amanda has bangs, and Samuel thinks she’s _so_ much prettier than me!” Rose exaggerates with her nose scrunched.

“Just because he thinks she’s pretty and that she has that hairstyle doesn’t mean you need to as well.” she sighs and bends down on her knees, “Your hair is beautiful the way it is.”

Rose crosses her arms and lays flat on the floor, “Then what am I doing wrong? Why doesn’t he like me anymore?”

Autumn bends down beside Celeste and pulls her daughter up to look her in the eyes, “People change Rose, just because one person doesn’t like you doesn’t mean everyone dislikes you.”

She pouts for a moment, then rubs her hands where the concealer is, “They made me feel bad about myself, it...made me really upset...I dunno.”

Celeste hugs Rose with a sigh and kisses the top of her head, “My dearest...this is all part of growing up. You can’t let what others say affect you. You’re better than that.”

After a few moments hesitation, Rose pulls away and lies back down, “Sing to me...please.”

Autumn grabs Celeste’s hand in reassurance and the two share a smile, singing to their daughter.

_ after image of lamps _

_ swung through the yards _

_ on winter evenings _

_ with pails and barrows _

Staring at her nearly vacated bedroom, Rose sits on the ground and crosses her legs with a sigh. Eighteen years in the same room, only for her to be moving away to college the next morning. She thinks of how her mothers will be in her absence, aware of how her over-the-top personality has impacted their lives for the past nearly two decades.

“Rose.” Autumn calls out, coming into the blank room, “Are all your belongings packed?”

She turns around and nods, “Almost...just a few more photos and some of my clothes left.”

Her mom falls quiet and looks at the clean, light pink walls. She remembers the phases of posters from princesses, to a variety of emo bands and eventually photos of her friends, family and boyfriend of almost two years. Despite the intense and unfamiliar feeling of sadness, she smiles through it all.

“It’s hard to believe that you’re already off to college.” she finally says, “Just yesterday your mother and I-”

“Were singing you to sleep and placing you in a crib.” Celeste interrupts, coming into the room with a heartwarming smile, “You’ve grown up so quickly.”

Rose smiles, standing up to envelop the two in a tight hug, “How did I get so lucky to have the greatest moms ever?”

Celeste and Autumn hug her back, the three standing in the empty room in silence. After a while, Rose pulls away and kneels back down, “I want to sing you two something...it’s really special to me.”

“Let’s hear it.” Autumn smiles and the two sit across from her.”

With a smile, Rose sings the familiar lullaby that she had grown up with.

_ those mound dwellers _

_ go waist deep in mist _

_ to break the light ice _

_ at wells and dunghills _

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this idea started a few nights ago when dearfleurellette and i were on call & i was playing lisa hannigan (per usual) and anahorish came on. we both realized that the second voice sounds like patti lupone (in some parts) and dubbed this the bellow duet that never happened/hasn't happened. i'm way whipped for her au so please read it. also, anahorish is a poem but it was not written by lisa hannigan. we just have this theory that blue diamond is super mega poetic so we figured that celeste would be just as poetic!
> 
> anyways, thanks for the read <3


End file.
